Prior devices employ a silicon nitride (SiN) spacer with a Co salicide scheme however this leads to high sheet resistance due to design rule limitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,067 B1 to Perng et al. describes a process for forming a composite insulator spacer on the sides of a MOSFET gate structure.